


Hit the Floor

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, M/M, and others but they're not as important, respawn malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: Another day, another battle in Badwater. But this one was just a little different.
Relationships: Demoman & Medic (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Hit the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr req #3! based on this prompt:
> 
> _can we have some angsty science party :000?? maybe some like character death.. the waterworks.._

Medic winced rather harshly as he and Heavy rounded the corner of BLU’s secondary resupply building, Heavy instinctively beginning to rev up his mini-gun at the sound.

“What is wrong? Did you hear enemy?”

“What? Oh, no, sorry, I just saw Engie get sniped in the head. I think we’re still in the clear for now.”

“Ah. Yes, headshot is always very unpleasant way to die. Hopefully his buildings will be ok.”

“Pyro should be around, they always cover for him if he has the misfortune of dying unexpectedly.”

“You are right. What should plan be for now?”

“Well since Engie, Demo, and Soldier have been doing a pretty good job of keeping BLU at bay, I was hoping to keep back a little bit and raise my uber just in case we need it later. I know their Medic probably has a similar idea and I’d like to be prepared in case we encounter him and whoever he’s healing later.”

“This sounds like good plan, yes.”

Medic just hummed in agreement, taking a look at how high his uber meter was before absentmindedly looking back up at the cliff to check on Engie’s nest. As expected, Pyro was nearby though strangely enough they… didn’t have their flamethrower in hand.

In fact, they seemed rather distressed, looking back and forth before they laid their eyes on Medic, waving both of their arms frantically at them.

Heavy seemed to notice, looking back at him.

“Should you go up there? Little bug seems upset.”

Medic shrugged, stepping around Heavy to get a better look at them.

“They look like they’re at full health, I can’t imagine why…”

Medic suddenly felt his blood go cold.

“Doktor? What is wrong?” Heavy frowned as the Medigun nearly slipped from his grasp, Medic only catching it right before it hit the ground.

“His body is still there.”

“What?”

“His- Engie’s body, it’s. It’s still-” Medic stuttered out, feeling his stomach hit the floor as he ran away from Heavy and up the metal stairs, nearly tripping once he got to the top.

“Respawn down. Respawn down, everyone stop. STOP. EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING, **RESPAWN IS DOWN** ,” Medic yelled out as loud as he could, practically everyone within earshot having dropped their weapons out of shock.

RED and BLU members who had been fighting with each other mere seconds ago soon partnered together with members of the opposite color, a sort of safety measure to prevent further confrontations that they trained for if respawn were to fail.

Medic himself practically skidded to a halt once he’d reached Pyro and Engie, noticing that Pyro had dragged Engie’s body next to his dispenser in some desperate, last ditch attempt to save him. When they saw him approaching, Medic could hear the screaming yell that had escaped them through their gas mask. They tried to tell him what happened but all that came out was a sort of teary wheezing sound as they fell to their knees, holding their head in their hands.

Medic knelt next to Engie’s body, activating the Medigun’s beam on him and trying to feel for a pulse on both his neck and his wrist. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes but absolutely refused to let them fall, even though a very large part of him knew the truth.

“Dell? Can you hear me?” He wispered, eyes drawn to the bullet wound in the middle his forehead and the single trickle of blood coming out of it.

Medic could feel his entire body shaking as he carefully removed Engie’s hardhat and goggles, barely keeping himself together when he saw how lifeless and distant his eyes were.

Before he knew it he was choking back sobs, the tears he was trying to keep in rushing down his face as he embraced Engie’s dead body.

Eventually a crowd had gathered around them, all of them in groups of 2 or 3 with at least one RED and one BLU member in each one.

Both Snipers and BLU Engineer had removed their hats, BLU Sniper looking especially mortified as RED Spy and BLU Medic silently tried to console him. Both Soldiers had an arm around each others’ shoulders, their other hands in unmoving salutes while RED Scout stood between them, pulling his hat over his face.

The only person to step forward was RED Demoman, kneeling down next to his Medic and carefully touching him on the shoulder. Medic could only turn to him slowly, Engie’s headgear still in his lap.

Demo didn’t have to say anything. Medic knew what the pained look in his eyes was telling him, even if he didn’t like it.

He carefully laid Engie’s body back against his dispenser, gently pulling down both his eyelids before taking his goggles in one hand and hardhat in the other.

He put the hardhat on himself almost instinctively, lower lip still quivering as Demo put a hand on his back. Medic returned the gesture, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried not to cry anymore.

He couldn’t help it though, eventually breaking down sobbing again and leaning against Demo for support, Demo himself roughly wiping away the few tears that left his eye.

They all stood there for a while, all 17 of them, no one really having the heart to leave.

After all. It wasn’t every day the machine they trusted to keep them alive day after day had failed.

It wasn’t every day someone truly died before your eyes.


End file.
